


Il giorno più bello della mia vita

by Extraordinarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 17:18:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7370593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Extraordinarry/pseuds/Extraordinarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dove Harry è un soldato e deve partire per andare in guerra. Come la prenderà Niall? Harry manterrà la promessa che ha fatto a Niall e a Mason, suo figlio di tre anni?</p>
<p>《Partì, lasciandoli sull'entrata, mentre Mason sussurrava "Dada supewewoe" e Niall annuiva, con le lacrime che non diminuivano dicendo "Si, Dada è un supereroe."》</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il giorno più bello della mia vita

**Author's Note:**

> Essendo Mason molto piccolo non sa pronunciare bene la r quindi l'ho sostituita con la w. Spero non causi problemi!  
> Buona lettura!

Questa è sempre stata la parte peggiore della situazione.  
Avevano bisogno di lui, doveva ripartire. Ma anche la sua famiglia aveva bisogno di lui. Mason aveva bisogno del suo papà, suo marito aveva bisogno di lui. Ma lui doveva partire, aveva giurato fede alla sua nazione e quindi doveva andare.  
L'esercito aveva bisogno di lui per coprire il fronte a sud dell'Arabia, dove i nemici non sembravano cedere. 

Ed eccolo lì, seduto sul loro letto, che si allacciava gli anfibi marroni scuri mentre i ricci marroni uscivano dal cappello della divisa mimetica. Afferrò la borsa, mimetica come la divisa, mentre teneva tra le mani la foto della sua famiglia. Con il pollice ne accarezzava lentamente i bordi, soffermandosi ad osservare i sorrisi. L'avevano scattata al mare tutti insieme. Harry teneva Mason, il loro topino di 3 anni, sulle spalle mentre un braccio era avvolto sulle spalle di suo marito, Niall, che si stringeva ad Harry.

Una lacrima bagnò la sua guancia, mentre infilava la foto nella tasca interna della divisa, proprio lì vicino al cuore.  
Il suono del clackson lo avvisava che il pullman era arrivato.  
Scese le scale fino all'entrata dove trovò i suoi amori sulla porta, Niall già in lacrime. Appena lo vide si fiondò tra le sue braccia.

"N-non andare ti prego" Niall singhiozzava sulla sua spalla. 

"Amore tornerò prima che tu immagini. Non ti lascerò da solo, non vi lascerò da soli. Vi scriverò tutti i giorni, terrò duro per voi." Gli diede un lungo, dolce bacio sulle labbra. Pieno di amore e bisogno. E speranza.

Successivamente si inginocchiò, per essere faccia a faccia con il suo topino. Due occhioni verdi come i suoi lo guardavano, rossi, nascosti da una massa di riccioli biondi troppo lunghi.

"Vieni qui campione" lo abbracciò forte.  
"Tu sei forte vero, quindi mi prometti che proteggerai papà mentre io non ci sono?" 

Il piccolo lentamente annuì. 

"Dove vai Dada? No voio che tu vada via" Harry gli asciugò le lacrime.  
Gli lasciò un bacio sulla fronte prima di rispondere  
"Amore, Dada va a combattere i cattivi che fanno la guerra per riportare la pace, come i supereroi che guardiamo alla mattina in tv." 

A Mason si illuminarono gli occhi  
"Allowa Dada supewewoe". 

Harry rise, solo il suo bimbo poteva renderlo felice in un momento così.  
Lo abbracciò e gli lasciò un bacio sulla fronte, sussurandogli nell'orecchio "Proteggi Papà e fai il bravo amore." 

Poi baciò suo marito e andò verso il pullman, girandosi ogni tanto per salutare. Partì, lasciandoli sull'entrata, mentre Mason sussurrava "Dada ciupeleloe" e Niall annuiva, con le lacrime che non diminuivano dicendo "Si, Dada è un supereroe."

-

*cinque mesi dopo*

"AAAAAH"  
Si svegliò con un urlo, il solito incubo che lo tormentava.  
Sempre alla solita ora, le 2 di notte, e ogni volta trovava l'altra metà del letto vuota. Erano passati 5 mesi da quando si erano salutati, dall'ultimo bacio, dall'ultima volta che avevano fatto l'amore, dall'ultima volta che andarono al parco tutti insieme. Si strofinò gli occhi e successivamente passò la mano sull'accenno di ringonfiamento sul suo addome.  
Anche se era di cinque mesi, la pancia non si vedeva molto, soprattutto sotto ai maglioni larghi di Harry.  
L'aveva scoperto un mese dopo la partenza di Harry, dal giorno in cui non ricevette più nessuna lettera.  
Aveva paura, non aveva più notizie di Harry da quattro mesi, Mason continuava a chiedergli del suo Dada e una bimba in arrivo, non era facile.

Oggi però sarebbe stato un giorno particolare.  
Il giorno del ritorno, avevano annunciato che la guerra era finita, e tutti i soldati sarebbero tornati a casa.  
L'ansia era al settimo cielo, non aveva idea di cosa sarebbe successo.  
Alle otto sarebbero andati all'aereoporto per vedere se Harry fosse tornato. Niall non voleva perdere le speranze, doveva rimanere forte per Mason. 

Dei singhiozzi lo trasportano di nuovo alla realtà quando vide Mason sulla porta con il ditino in bocca e il suo orsacchiotto stretto al petto. 

"Dada?" 

Ogni settimana succedeva. 

A Mason, Harry mancava troppo. 

Niall lo prese in braccio senza dire nulla, stringedolo a sè e cercando di rifarlo addormentare. 

Quando sentì che i singhiozzi erano cessati sospirò, sussurrando  
"Harry ci manchi, torna a casa." 

Chiuse gli occhi e si addormentò.

-

"Mason tienimi la mano e non allontanarti per nessun motivo al mondo." 

Il piccolo annui, con il suo disegno stretto al petto. 

Niall gli aveva detto che forse Dada sarebbe tornato e lui voleva dargli il suo disegno. Ci aveva impiegato tanto per disegnare il suo papà come il suo supereore preferito, Superman, mentre teneva per mano lui e Niall. 

Niall dall'altro lato aveva paura.  
Paura che i suoi incubi fossero la realtà, paura che Harry non uscisse dalle porte di vetro degli arrivi dell'aeroporto, che non lo avrebbe mai più rivisto e che i suoi due figli fossero rimasti senza una papà.

Stavano lì, in piedi insieme alle altre famiglie, quando le porte si aprirono rivelando i primi soldati che facevano ritorno. Due occhi azzurri e un paio di occhi verdi analizzavano attentamente la stanza, aspettandolo, sperando che uscisse anche lui da quelle porte.  
Ma anche quando l'ultimo generale uscì dalla porta, di Harry non c'era traccia. 

"Papa, dove Dada?"

Niall prese in braccio suo figlio e lo strinse forte, cercando di evitare alle lacrime di scendere, menre il cuore si rompeva in mille pezzi. 

"Amore, a volte gli eroi non tornano a casa."

"Ma Superman towna sempwe"

"Lo so amore, lo so. Ma magari questa volta non torn-" 

Venne interrotto dal rumore di riapertura delle porte, da cui uscirono altri due generali e Harry.  
Mason alzò lo sguardo, e vedendo Harry iniziò ad urlare "DADAAA!" e si fiondò a terra, correndo verso Harry che lasciò andare per terra la borsa, mentre prendeva in braccio suo figlio e lo stringeva a sè. 

"Topino mi sei mancato così tanto! Hai fatto il bravo per Papà?"

"Sii! Questo pe Dada, Dada supewewoe, Dada tornato a casa" disse Mason, dandogli il disegno. 

Niall stava lì e osservava la scena, una mano sulla bocca e una sulla pancia mentre lacrime di pura gioia gli solcavano il viso. 

Prima che potesse realizzare, due forti braccia lo strinsero a sè e Harry lo baciò, mettendoci tutto l'amore che nei cinque mesi passati non era riuscito a dargli. 

"Pensavo ci avessi lasciato" 

Harry asciugò le lacrime di Niall, prima di rispondergli  
"Vi avevo promesso che sarei tornato e io mantengo le mie promesse alle due persone più importanti della mia vita."

"Tre..." mormorò Niall, alzando la maglia e mostrando il rigonfiamento dell'addome. 

Harry si inginocchiò, mise le mani a coppa sulla pancia di Niall e baciò l'ombelico, dove la piccola diede il suo primo calcetto. 

"Amore, Dada è tornato a casa."

E si, Niall era sicuro.

Questo era il giorno più bello della sua vita.

FIN


End file.
